


Jasper

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon smiled as soon as she viewed a stray kitten wandering by many homes in Salem.





	Jasper

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon smiled as soon as she viewed a stray kitten wandering by many homes in Salem. She lifted the kitten and cuddled it.   
The brown fur reminder her of... ''Jasper. You are Jasper.'' She took Jasper home. 

Sarah viewed the kitten approaching her childhood toy. Cuddling the toy kitten. 

 

THE END


End file.
